Love Like This
by lyshastayflyyyy
Summary: Once Upon A Time there lived a beautiful princess. Her name was Emma Swan. Born A product of true love with immense amounts of magic. The princess was born in the enchanted forest but alas she couldn't stay for there was a curse that would sweep the land. Taking them to another realm one without magic. Full Summary inside.
1. Reunited

Love Like This.

(Chapter One)

Reunited.

**A/N: I just wasn't happy with how short the chapters where so I've taken the liberty of rewriting them to make them longer. Also I have to explain some things. Only Emma,Henry, and Daniel have magic because they magic is light magic, yes the land is still without magic. It's just that the Emma and her family's brand of light magic is the only kind free of consequences unlike the rest. Oh and I didn't write the pit stop part because I didn't find the need to.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tonight's the night, my twenty-eighth birthday. The night my whole world changed. The night my destiny would finally fall into place. I'd normally be celebrating this special occasion with my older brother august. But he ended up making last minute plans, something about he needed to take a trip. So for tonight I'm all alone.<strong>

**After catching the no good piece of shit that tried to skip town. I headed home exhausted. If you haven't guessed it I'm a bounty hunter. As I enter my dark and lonely apartment with a brown paper bag, containing a french vanilla creme cupcake. Once I closed the door, I immediately kick off my heels. Leaning my back against the wall. Taking a moment to rest myself.**

**I planned on going to the pub, But I don't feel like going out anymore. All I'm going to do it light my candle, blow it out and make a wish. Same as every other year. not to be alone anymore, to find my sons, and my parents, to break this curse. Staring at the red star candle on my cupcake.**

**"Please let me find my family" I mumble to no one in particular, chin resting on my folded arms. I close my eyes shut tight and blew out the candle. Not to be alone. Suddenly the door bell rings and I snap my eyes open in surprise. It couldn't have been august because he has his own key. I walk over to the door, but before yanking it open, I wipe the single tear that managed to fall away.**

**Once all traces of the tear were gone I yanked the door open, lowering my gaze to a pair of twins occupying the welcome mat in front of my apartment. Instantly I freeze.**

**"Can I help you boys? "**

**"Are you Emma Swan?" the boys ask. Their both maybe nine or ten. both boys are well dressed, one with his hair neatly combed. The other had a quiff.**

**"Yeah I am" frowning my brows. "Question is who are you guys"**

**"My names Henry." One of the boys say.**

**"And my name's Daniel." The other replies.**

**"We're your sons." The boy of them say in unison, hopeful smiles etched on their faces, as they bounce up on their toes nervously. Still frozen in place, I stare at them blankly. They smile again, then duck under my arm. Still in shock I just close the door behind them.**

**Whoever raised them needed to sit both of them down to have a nice long chat about stranger danger.**

**"You kids got it wrong I don't have sons." I lie. "Where's your mom or dad?" they turn looking at me.**

**"Ten years ago, did you put use up for adoption?" They ask. I just started at them bewildered. God, yes, I did.**

**"That was use." They say. Oh god I think I might hurl, or faint. This is all too much.**

**"Give me a minute will ya?" I turn and leave,heading straight for the bathroom. After slamming the door shut I breath in and out trying to compose myself. While my thoughts circle in my head faster and faster. How on earth did they find me?, why was thing all happening tonight of all nights until:**

**"Hey got any juice? Henry and Daniel's voice filters through the door. These kids. This Henry, and Daniel. "Never mind, we found some!" They call. Part of my wish came true rather quickly turning into a very emotional day, and one of the best. I open the bathroom door and comes out to find my princes sitting at my kitchen counter gulping down sips of the orange juice in my fridge. Right from the container like me.**

**"We should probably get going." they smile at me with so much love, like I'm their entire life line. "Going where exactly?"**

**"We want you to come home with us." Their smiles full of hope, and mirroring my own. Feeling completely guilty for putting my babies up for adoption.**

**"Okay boys I'll come home with you, just let me pack a bag first."**

**After packing my duffle bag with at least two weeks of clothes, and other necessities I ask.**

**"So where's home fellas?"**

**"Storybrooke,Maine." They answer.**

**"Storybrooke,seriously?" they nod their heads confirming my doubts.**

**"Alrighty then, let's get you boys home."**

**We had been driving for a while now, and I could feel the boys beginning to grow restless.**  
><strong>I looked into my rear view mirror, Henry was in the backseat reading a book, and Daniel was in the passenger seat next to me looking out the window.<strong>

**"you boys wanna stop and get snacks?, maybe go to the bathroom if you need to?"**

**"We do have names ya know?" Henry said" I place back at him again.**

**"So what's that book your reading?" I wonder.**

**Henry looks to Daniel from the rear view mirror, silently asking if he should tell me or not.**

**Daniel just shakes his head not knowing what to tell his brother.**

**"I'm not sure you're ready yet."**

**"What ready for some fairy tales?"**

**"They aren't ordinary fairy tales." Henry snaps at me. "They're true,every story in his book has happened." He says angrily, I assumed he was stick of people not believing the book was real. I would be one of those people If I'd of been born to this realm. But in order to keep but appearances I need to seem as if I don't believe.**

**"Sure it did" After our little pit stop, I turn back on the road. this could be the book august is off looking for.**

**"If you don't believe me just use your superpower, see if I'm lying." He pleads, angry all but diminished. I turn and look at Henry startled. how on earth did he know about my superpower, did I tell them and some how forgot?**

**"Just because you believe something doesn't make it true, you should know more then anyone." Henry states.**

**"Yeah?, so why's that?" I turn to face him at a red-light.**

**"Because seeing isn't believing, believing is seeing. And in a puff of babble smoke, Henry was now in the front seat, with Daniel in the back. I tried pretending to be shocked, but the boys only smirked at me knowing full well that I believed them.**

**"So you kiddos have magic too?" I asked, while pulling off to the side of the road. Once the car stopped I simply waved my hand, and Henry's hair was now pink. The usually quite Daniel broke out in a fit of giggles at his brothers new hair color.**

**"Emma change it back!, change it back now please!" Henry cried embarrassed. I laughed at how adorable he looked angry then changed his hair back to it's normal color, and resumed driving. Finally passing the "Welcome to Storybrooke sign, relief spread throughout my body, we made it safe and sound.**

**"One of you wanna give me an address?" I prompt as I'm driving around, the small sleepy town. Daniel was about to tell me when Henry shot him the meanest glare that said don't you dare tell her.**

**"We leave up on 44th not telling you street." He answers. I slam on the breaks, the car skidding to a halt. I throw u[ the door, getting out, and slamming the door shut. I should have seen that answer coming after I changed his hair color. the sarcastic little runt is definitely my kid.**

**"Look, it's been a long night, I say, as my princes get out the car too, "it's almost, eight fifteen?" No that can't be right, it was eight fifteen when I got home earlier.**

**"That clock hasn't moved our whole life," The boys spoke. "Time's frozen here." they both explain.**

**"Ugh seriously!"**

**"The evil queen did it with her curse, she sent everyone from the Enchanted Forest here."**

**"Holy shit!" I whisper to myself.**

**If everyone from back home is here then, that means so are august and I's parents are her too.**

**A/N: Hopefully this is better then the first, and also if you could review this newest chapter and let me know your thoughts on the changes. I'd be very great full to you all.**

**p.s: Next Chapter Regina and Emma finally meet!**


	2. Regina

**Love Like This.**

**(Chapter Two)**

**Regina**

**A/N: I still don't own OUAT.**

* * *

><p><strong>If everyone from back home is here?, then so are my parents!<strong>

**"Henry?,Daniel!" A Man cries out which pulls me back to reality. The boys turn around from me and look up at the man who was walking his dog cross the street. "What are you boys doing out so late?" He asks as he heads towards use. Using an umbrella as a cane.**

**"We're fine, Archie." Henry smiles his boyish smile petting Archie's dog.**

**"So Who's this?" Archie asks looking me up and down.**

**"Someone just trying to get them home." I answer. **

**"She's our mom Archie." Daniel explains happily.**

**"oh, Archie says not convinced that I'm their birth mother, "I see."**

**" do you happen to know where these rascals live?"**

**"yeah sure, right up on Mifflin Street, The Mayor's house is the biggest one on the block"**

**"So you boys are the Mayor's kids?" I ask with a smirk on my lips.**

**"Uh maybe." they both answer suddenly very nervous.**

**"Where were you guys today, you both missed your sessions." Archie asks both boys scrounging up their faces.**

**"We forgot to mention, we went on a field trip." I look at my sons frowning down at them. **_(that was obviously a lie) _

**Archie frowns too, kneeling in front of them.**

**"Now what did I say about lying?" Archie asks. "Giving in to one's dark side never accomplishes anything."**

**"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight so I'll be taking them home now. I say. Archie nods in agreement and stands up.**

**"Yeah right, you have a goodnight, and boys be good." We all smile as he walks away. My face turning seriously to my little princes.**

**"So was that your shrink?" I ask concerned.**

**"Danny and I aren't crazy." He argues.**

**" I know that, it just seems as though he isn't cursed is all" **

_("Emma is that you?") I heard my brother's voice inside my head ask me._

_(what the heck?, august how can we be using our telepathy if we aren't close by?")_

_(I don't know?, where are you?")_

_(I'm in Storybrooke Maine, they found me Gus, your nephews found me, and they have magic like me.") _

_(Well that explains, why we can use our telepathy, I'm here two, I've been keeping tabs on the evil queen.")_

_(Listen august I'll meet up with you later, my kids are trying to get my attention.)_

**"EMMA!,EARTH TO EMMA!" Henry yells while waving his hands over my eyes trying to snap me out of my connection with august.  
><strong>

**"No need to yell kid I heard you, I was just chatting with your uncle and I needed to focus" I replied.**

**"Now what were you saying before?" I asked.**

**"Henry here was just saying, that Jimminy doesn't remember who he was." Daniel said catching me up to speed.**

**"None of them do" I told them.**

**"And you know this because?" The boys finally asking the question they already knew the answer to.**

**"I have all my memories, thanks to august."**

**"Our Uncle?" **

**"Yep" I replied simply getting back in the car.**

* * *

><p><strong>Love Like This.<br>**

"Please were begging you** DON'T** take use back there." they plead oh so desperately as I push open the locked gate. Heading up the path that leads to their front door.

"I'm sorry, but I have no other choice, I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you kids running off like that." I say.

"We don't have a dad, just a mom and she's evil." Daniel replies coldly.

"I'm sure that's not true."

"It is true, she doesn't love us she only pretends to." I look down at my little princes sadly. I stop walking and kneel down in front of the boys.

"You boys be more grateful, that someone loves you, August and I had it rough being foster kids, the people that took us in never really loved use only took us in for the money from the government. Then they'd ship us right back without a single care. "So please just give your mom a chance to prove she loves you guys.

And as if on cue, the door to the mansion opens and a women comes running out. she's wearing a navy blue button up shirt, buttons unbuttoned showing off her cleavage, and a pencil black skirt, showing off her beautifully tanned legs. Her long black hair ensnaring me in a trance.

"Oh my god!, HENRY,DANIEL!" Her voice full of relief, that they were finally back home and safe. "My babies, home at last." This women is on the verge of tears, so happy to see her beloved sons. Heels clicking against the pavement as she runs up to her children. Wrapping them up in a big warm hug.

"Are you boys okay?" She asks her voice fully of worry.

"Where on earth did you go?" She asks her sons glancing at me briefly. not really acknowledging me.

"We found our real mom!" Daniel spits with such venom and hate, removing himself from his mothers arms and Henry follows his slightly older brothers actions as they run from the women into the house.

My heart bleed for this women at the tone in Daniel's voice and at how heartbroken she looked at them runny away from her. She turns and looks at me the devastation clear as day. I don't know what to say hell I don't know what to do. Of all the ways this could have gone I wasn't expecting this.

"So you're their birth mother?" The women asked voice dangerously low and terrifying.

"Hi." Entranced by this women's beauty Emma knew she was in big big trouble. Her heart racing a mile a minute, feeling her heart pull her towards this women, having a strong urge to kiss her. Throwing away all her senses that's exactly what she did. Unaware of her actions she invades the women's personal space leaning her lips down onto the soft lips below hers. Kissing the women softly with such passion, and emotion. The Women stood there shocked at first til she starts kissing back too.

When Air becomes necessary they both pull apart from each other to breath.

"How would you like to join me for a glass of the best apple cider?" She asks with a small smile plastered on her gorgeous face

"I'd love to join you."

**So how unexpected was that? **

**Once again please review! **

**I have the next chapter up ASAP!**


	3. Nightcap

**Love Like This 3 (Chapter Three)**  
><strong>A Nightcap<strong>

**A/N: hey I went on ahead and rewrote this entire chapter hopefully it got better.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Somehow I find myself standing inside of the mayor's huge house, I don't even know her name for Christs sake. yet here we are. My heart's beating so fast I can heart it though my ears. The beautiful brunette comes back from the kitchen with two full glasses of cider. She begins leading me on a tour of the house.<p>

First she show's me the kitchen, then the living room where we stopped and I admire the photos of the boys from when they were younger.

"How did they find you?" I hear the brunette ask behind me.

"Honestly I don't know?" I replied Turing around to look at the source of that magnificent voice.

"I adopted them when they were only six weeks old, I was told you weren't allowed contact."

"You were told correct."

"What about their father?" She asked concerned that he might show up out of no where too.

"He doesn't even know" I reassure her.

"Should I be worried about you Miss?"

"Swan,Emma Swan, and no I'm not a threat. (at least for now I'm not)"

"I'm Regina,Regina Mills. She introduced while firmly shaking my hand.

Once all that was out of the way I gulped down the rest of my cider and got up to put our glasses in the kitchen sink. Once I returned from the kitchen I went back to the living room and sat myself on top of Regina, wrapping my arms around her neck leaning my lips down towards hers. When our lips touched the second time I could've sworn fireworks were going off in my head.

Our kisses became more and more passionate and once air was needed we broke apart. Breathing heavily trying to catch out breaths.

"How bout we resume the tour and I show you my bedroom." Regina whispers seductively.

I nod my head in agreement Then we resumed the tour, the two of us headed upstairs quietly slipping pass the boys room and tiptoed our way to Regina's bedroom. Once inside I locked the door just as quickly I had Regina pinned up against the door. First I kissed Regina sweetly just revealing in the softness of her lips and how right It felt to kiss her, pressing her hands against the door once more, then letting go to indicate she should leave them were they are. Regina nodded her understanding and kept her arms above her head as I began my assault on her neck, kissing and sucking while my hands slide behind Regina's body to squeeze her full ass.

I was determined to rock Regina's world. my hands moving nonstop, touching and teasing every part of Regina. It didn't take long before Regina started moaning little by little. I could feel the wetness seeping through her panties. I pressed my lips to Regina's, wasting no time I slide my tongue in desperate to taste her.

Regina's hands dropped quickly, lacing themselves into my hair. I shifted my weight just a little until my thigh was pressed into Regina's center. Regina let out a gasp at the sudden contact.

"Fuck you're driving me insane!" I pushed more of my weight forward, forcing more contact against Regina's clit trough her clothes. Regina's hands clenched harder in my hair and I started to grind gently.

"You are so breathtakingly beautiful, I want to watch you to cum for me." I mumbled between heated kisses.

"won't take much longer." Regina said.

I groaned at the thought, knowing how much Regina wanted this. I moved my hands up Regina's toned body and began palming her full breasts.

Regina lost it, It was all too much, Me squeezing her breasts through her dress while my thigh never stopped the constant pressure against her clit, the kissing,biting, and licks I would trail down Regina's neck.

"Oh god Em-ma don't stop, please don't stop."

Figure the rest out for yourselves ;)

**I'd love it if you all reviewed!**


End file.
